


First star

by tsukinito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito
Summary: "Nazunyan,whatdid you do?" Izumi's hands were in his hair as soon as he’d dropped his bag onto the bench. "I'm going to tidy this up, you look like some kind of wild rabbit.""... Well Iama Ra*bit now."
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 5





	First star

He followed his usual path to the Tennis club's locker rooms, walking with a lot more confidence. The first years had been messaging him overnight in a group chat for his _new_ unit, with each of them telling him how cool he was to lead their performance. It was like he had stepped into a different world, a much warmer one; these kids looked at him with stars in their eyes, eager to learn and to be with him.

Nazuna had taken scissors to half of his hair in an impulsive act to look different, a more ruffled boyish style. He stared at his reflection, grinning as he dropped the scissors. He felt _free_ , sliding his hands through his hair before ruffling it up. People would stare at him in school tomorrow and spread gossip, but for once - he didn’t really care, the new Nazuna would be able to tell them to _shut up_. He was his own leader now. 

"Nazunyan, _what_ did you do?" Izumi's hands were in his hair as soon as he’d dropped his bag onto the bench. "I'm going to tidy this up, you look like some kind of wild rabbit."  
"... Well I _am_ a Ra*bit now." He beamed and Izumi went pink. Nazuna's smiles had always been small and rare, now they were almost blinding. Izumi was going to have to find something to irritate him so that his heart would _calm down_.  
"Izumichin? If you-" Izumi kissed him and Nazuna reached to hold onto Izumi’s shirt, leaning up into the kiss.  
“If I do what, Nazunyan?”  
“Do that again.” Nazuna kissed him softly, smiling against Izumi’s lips as he was pulled closer. One of Izumi’s hands moving into Nazuna’s hair, twirling the longest piece around his fingers.  
“If you want to tidy up my hair, can it stay mismatched?” 

Izumi pulled back, staring at Nazuna. His lips were slightly swollen and his eyes a pretty dark red, the asymmetrical cut _did_ look good on him. He looked so much happier, almost glowing. _Maybe_ because he’d just been kissed, _maybe_ because Nazuna’s true smile made him feel like a schoolgirl in love, he agreed to just tidying up the back of Nazuna's hair. 

They walked to the third floor of the school together, Nazuna holding Izumi’s sleeve _just in case_. Nobody said anything and there was no pink hair in sight.  
“Oi, Nito. You’re almost late.”  
“K-Kurochin?”  
“Your hair looks cool.” Nazuna grinned, letting go of Izumi’s sleeve, “Thank you!”  
He turned to face Izumi, who was smiling at him - because there was a small part of him that was really damn proud of Nazunyan.  
“I’ll see you later, Izumichin!” He beamed, enjoying the blush that returned to Izumi’s cheeks. Kuro’s hand patted his shoulder and he turned to walk into the classroom. This time as Nazuna Nito, leader of Ra*bits, captain of the tennis club, and the chairman of the broadcasting committee _not_ Nazuna Nito, the passive doll of Valkyrie.


End file.
